Just Another Day with my Psychic Wife
by PinkPixie019
Summary: Ok this is story 2 in my Who's better in Bed Set. We have Alice and Jasper! Ok so this onis a little more Graphic than EB.


Title: Just Another Day with my Psychic Wife

Author: Pink Pixie

Rating: M

Summary: Companion story to "What Happens when Bella Drinks." This is Jasper and Alice's Night. This one is a little more Graphic, just so you know.

Just Another Day with my Psychic Wife

I reread the email I had just typed up and clicked 'send.' I stood up and walked to the far wall; I soon found the book I was looking for; and pulled it out walking back to the desk.

My butt had barley touched the chair when I heard her trying to sneak into the room. I smiled, feeling her suspense as she snuck around a book case. I flipped the page in the book still smiling; she was not far behind me now. I smiled darkly. In one swift motion I was up and had her in my arms, and sitting back in the chair; Alice sprawled across my lap.

"Nice try." I said slyly.

Alice looked up at me. I felt her envelope me in an intense love, I smiled and returned the favor. She smiled lovingly. "One day I will get past you."

I shook my head leaning down to kiss the small place right under her ear. "I think not." I pictured her giggling uncontrollably, and she started up. She slapped at my arm as I continued to make her laugh while I kissed and nibbled her neck.

"Jasper . . . that's . . . not . . . fair!" she squirmed in my lap. I slowly placed one hand on her stomach and smiled into her neck. Making her stop laughing, and sent her a whole new feeling. She gasped then slowly and seductively growled. "Okay now that is really not fair!" In the next second, the chair was flipped back and I was on my back; a very proud looking Alice sitting on my chest. I groaned lightly. "Okay, you get a point for that."

Alice wiggled lightly and smiled. "So . . . Edward and the others want to go out tonight." I suddenly felt a slight fear emit from her small body. "To a um . . . club."

I smiled, pulling her head to me as I looked into her eyes sending her a wave of passion before I slowly kissed her lightly. After torturing for a few minutes I pulled back. "I went hunting last night. I'm fine. If you want to go we can." I smiled as I made her calm. I was about to kiss her again when I felt the ever present happy vibes float toward me. I looked up just as Emmett rounded the doorway.

He paused laughing. "Um, hi guys . . . sorry but Edward wants to know if we are leaving anytime soon." He smiled at us wickedly, "I can tell him to wait a bit if you want to finish." He was still laughing.

Alice reached behind her and threw a paper weight at him. Emmett laughed and caught it. "Tell Edward we'll be down in a bit. By the way, I'm taking my new car!" She smiled at me and jumped up quickly. Emmett laughed and turned around walking out of the room still laughing like a hyena.

I looked out over the large crowd of humans; moving their bodies together. The vibes of the creatures flooding my senses; all the sexual tension, the anger, the happiness. I smiled "It's like an all you can eat buffet!"

I heard and felt Edwards slight anger as he growled deeply at me. "If I have to have Emmett drag you out of this club, I will."

I smiled party pooper and spun around. "Sorry, I'll behave." I looked at Alice as she was already humming with joyfulness. I growled and pulled her into my lab as I plopped onto a large couch just as a young woman walked in. I smiled as she noticed Edward, I laughed darkly to myself as I made her arousal heighten. No hurt in inflating the guy's ego some. I was still laughing when she asked "Can I get you anything to drink?"

I smiled speaking darkly, "Now that you mention it-" I felt Edward kick me hard. I glared at him, but turned to the woman answering nicely, "No, thank you." That's okay; I'll get him back. I focused on Bella as he turned his mind to her and out of mine. I calmed her down to an easy feeling; lets see what happens when Bella drinks.

I smiled as Bella said she'd like to drink, wallowing in the shock that ran through Edward. My attention was pulled back to Alice as she nibbled on my ear, her voice deep as she whispered into my ear. "You are an evil person, but you're plan will back fire. I see lots of fun for Edward tonight."

I growled and kissed her shoulder lightly. Sending her a light brush of my feeling. She pulled back and smiled her eyes sparkling in a way only her's could as she sent more back at me. "I'm dancing." She jumped off my lap as a new song came on. She looked at me seductively.

She sent me waves of pleasure she was feeling from the music. I smiled as she swayed to the music lightly her hips moving in beat. Suddenly in one fluid motion she spun gracefully and landed straddling me. I laughed quietly. "Hi there."

She leaned in to kiss me but suddenly stopped and turned to the door; just as Edward looked at the door too. Moments later the waitress walked through it, Bella's drink on a tray. "Here you go. Naked Lady; if you can handle this, you can handle anything."

I turned back to Alice who was wanting her attention. I cocked an eyebrow at her, smiling darkly. I sent her a wave of arousal. She giggled and wiggled on my lap. "Be nice and so will I."

I frowned "Where's the fun in that?"

She giggled again and closed her eyes. She snapped her head at Bella smiling proudly, as Bella said. "I think I want to dance."

Alice was up far too fast for my liking; leaving my lap colder than normal. But I started to grin as she pulled Bella to her feet. "I know you're not a dancer. But I've seen great things for you!" She put her hands on Bella's hips. "Now just move your hips like me." She slowly moved her hips up to Bella's smiling like a chestier cat.

Edward sat down next to me grinning happily "This is fun." We both watched them dancing. "Never thought I'd see this."

I laughed "Are you complaining?"

He looked at me smiling wickedly, "Nope."

I shook my head and looked at Emmett who currently had Rosalie pinned to a wall, kissing her neck. "Those two have got to be the raining King and Queen of PDA."

Edward laughed still watching Bella as she started to get into the beat. "Lets just hope they don't do what Emmett is thinking until we leave."

I smiled wickedly. "I could kill the mood . . . "

Edward looked at me through the sides of his eyes "And Rose would kill you . . . " He paused and looked at Alice. "Well that's interesting."

I looked at him "Mind filling me in on my wives mind?"

He looked at me, a smile playing on his lips. "Bella's gonna be very drunk."

I smiled as the waitress walked in with another drink. "This should be fun."

Edward laughed as Bella grabbed the drink downing half of it. Emmett laughed out loud now watching Bella. "Hey kid, we would have sooooo got along when I was human. You sure you don't have any Irish in you."

Bella laughed. "Not that I know of. Come dance with us, Rose."

Edward froze as I laughed again. "Oh yeah, the alcohol is kicking in . . . "

Rosalie rased and eyebrow. "Why?"

Alice danced over to her grabbing her hand. "It's fun and we want you to have fun. Plus, Bella's getting the hang of this." She pulled Rosalie back to the two of them.

Emmett sat down on the other side of me. "This is great."

Both Edward and I looked at Emmett who was watching the girls. Edward glared and growled deeply. "You think of my girlfriend as a snack again and we have a problem."

Emmett smiled wickedly and looked back the three girls; who were currently making a Bella sandwich. "Have I mentioned how much I love going out? This makes it so much better! I get to see Bella drunk . . . I haven't see someone wasted like this since my 18th birthday."

Edward glared again. "She's not wasted."

Alice flung herself into my lap. "She will be." She smiled at me, "Are you going to sit here all night or are you going to dance with me?"

I smiled slyly at her and picked her up, carrying her onto the floor. A slow song started to play as Alice had her arms wrapped around my waist; sending wave after wave of happiness into me. It was our nonverbal way of saying, 'I love you.' I closed my eyes and pulled her closer.

She laughed lightly shortly before the waitress walked back with yet another drink. "Edward is going to get it tonight." She grinned slightly as she bit into my shirt, cutting it effortlessly and breaking my stonelike skin.

I hissed through my teeth and growled at her, pulling her back. "You know, now you have to go shopping to replace that." I froze and grinned, "Ah ha! I'm onto you missy!"

Alice laughed and bit me again. "Damn, you got me, I get you all worked up as well as get a reason to shop; it's a two for one deal!"

I smiled darkly "I'm not all worked up . . . "

Her eyes darkened in a way I knew all to well, this was her evil, 'you're gonna get it' look. She growled and bit my shirt again, this time sinking her teeth into my chest, as she simultaneously pouring all her passion and lust out into me. I took a deep breath in and growled out slowly. She pulled back after a bit and smiled at me darkly.

I shook my head and looked at Edward as a wave of panic, fear and confusion hit him all at once. Bella was looking at him darkly. Waves of passion flowing off her. This can't be good; Edward was really confused and panicked. I looked back at Alice as Edward crashed lips Bella's lips to her; he better be careful; she breaks easy. Alice was giggling. "Told you've they'd have a good night."

I looked at her. "Yeah but Edward panicked there for a second. Something is going on with Bella; he only gets that feeling when something is wrong."

Alice frowned and looked back at Edward as he pulled away sharply. "Bella, think of a number between one and ten." Bella looked at him confused. Edward frowned slightly, as a slight rush of excitement ran through him. "What's wrong with me is that, I can read your mind. Oh and it was seven." I ripple of joy ran through Bella, then a streak of wickedness, I smiled as she burst out in a laugh only a very drunk human girl could pull off. Edward pouted at her. "Is there a reason why you are laughing?"

I felt the passion raising in Bella and chose that moment to look back at Alice who was giggling up a storm. "That's great! Not only is Bella plastered--which is very interesting-but he can read her mind. I wonder what they will-" she was cut short as Edward flew past us and out the door.

I raised an eyebrow and started laughing. "You were saying?"

Alice smiled again and pulled me back to the couch to sit down. "Never mind, I already know." she looked at me. "Now as for what I have planned for you . . . "

I pulled her into my lap and smiled deeply. A ripple of anticipation ran through me, I didn't know if it was her or me that time. But as she looked at me, her eyes full of love, I couldn't help but laugh slightly. "And what is that?"

Alice took my face in her small stone hands pulling my face close to her. "I'm gonna make you scream my name three times."

If I could blush I would at that time; I opted instead for smiling more. "I take it this is a sure thing?"

She moved her lips closer to mine, refusing to do what I wanted them to do to mine. "Oh, yes, I've made the decision; therefore, the vision is set in stone." She growled lightly before placing her lips on mine.

Her passion shot threw me like a bullet. It was more than I could take. I threw my arms around her and pulled her way. "So . . . we haven't broken in your new car yet have we?"

She grinned at me as I threw her over my shoulder. "Jasper what if someone comes?"

I laughed as I threw her into the back seat. "I can guarantee someone will come."

She gasped at me as I leaned over her, biting into her neck. "Oh, really!"

I noticed I was on my back somehow. "You're lucky you are short. I can't move that fast in a small car." I gave up talking as she slammed onto my lips again. I smiled as I sent her every feeling I was feeling plus some. I let myself smiled grow more as she moaned into my mouth.

She sat up with each leg on either side of me. "You are so going to get it for that." She leaned back down as she growled again. Her hard lips worked their way down my chin to my neck, biting, kissing, sucking. All the while my hands played circles on her hips.

I slowly started to let my hands wander as she moved to my ear, doing unthinkable things with that tongue of hers. Sluggishly pulling up the blue shirt so I could pull it off. She let go of my neck only long enough for that, then back at full force. I let a deep moan escape the back of my throat as she sunk her teeth into my neck just below my ear. "For the love of God, Alice"

She giggled as she pulled back kissing me again. I opened up all my powers and let her feel it all and like wise. Her lust grew by the second.

She lifted up just enough to pull my shirt up and over me, making me sit up a little. Then pushing me back down. Her skirt was up along her waist by now and my hard self was pressing against her through my way to tight pants. She smiled into the deep kiss and wiggled on me as I groaned out "You're mean."

She pulled back a look of evil on her face. "Mean am I?" She slithered down my body slowly. "We'll see about that."

I opened my eyes wide, she was not going to do that here was she! I groaned and let my head fall back down as she unbuttoned my pants. The air hitting me hard. "Alice what do you think you are doi- Oh dear god Alice!" I froze solid as she blew on me. If I could have passed out, that would have been the time to do it. I felt a tremble of lustfulness run from my toes to my hair. I was in my own world I had no control over my powers as I pushed everything I was feeling at Alice. I moaned as she finally pulled away; slinking up my body. I looked at her, at some point I had lost my pants and her underwear was gone, wonder when that happen.

I pulled her to me and flipped us over, mind you not nearly as graceful as my fairy of a wife. Holding my self up only by my elbows. She smiled at me "That's one . . . "

I pulled her into a deep kiss, our mouths fighting each other in an intense battle of wits and passion. Her fingers tangled in my hair as she tried to pull me closer to her.

I looked up at Alice; she had some how ended up on top again. She lay her self out over my bare chest. "I love you, Jaz."

I smiled and pulled her close to me. Sending her all my love I could. "I love you too." We never needed to say it; but it felt nice to just say it every once and a while. She turned her head and looked at a large cut in the leather. I smiled as she looked at it confused. "That would be your fault, you and those damn nails. I swear it took me a whole five minutes to heal from those nice claw marks on my back."

She looked up at me then let her eyes slide over to a nibble as she quickly licked it. I raised an eyebrow at her, even as a short ripple of excitement ran through me. She looked back at me smiling. " It was asking for it." I laughed hard and hugged her close to me. She ran her fingers over my chest smiling. "Emmett and Rose are going to be coming down here in about twenty minutes. We should get dressed and head out. If Emmett sees us, you'll never hear the end of it; he's already gonna be hounding Edward for weeks as it is."

I smiled and pulled my jeans off the head rest of the front see as Alice hunted down her other clothes. She leaned into the front see, showing me everything there was to see of that cute little butt of hers. I growled and pulled her back to me. Twenty minutes was a long time.

The End.


End file.
